


Romance is not dead: Part 1 'When was the last time we had sex?'

by Natas (ElectricDove)



Series: Romance is not dead [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Bliss, M/M, Married Life, Romantic Rhett, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricDove/pseuds/Natas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine this.. Sometimes a busy family and work get in the way of romance.</p><p>“I’m not talking about bjs in the shower or a quick handjob under the covers, Link. When was the last time we had sex together? Real, taking time for each other, honest to God, love making.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance is not dead: Part 1 'When was the last time we had sex?'

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested in what happens in the next hour or so, let me know!  
> I plan on making it romantic and steamy!  
> But I need some inspiration to write part 2..

“Dad!! Where’s my blue jacket!?! 

Rhett looks over at his husband with raised eyebrows. Link was focused on brushing Shepard’s hair, while simultaneously persuading their youngest son to finish his milk.

“Tell her to look at the laundry basket, I folded it last night. ” 

Rhett hollers upstairs, easily heard by Lilly who’s standing on the stairs. “Dad says it’s in the laundry basket.”

He finishes packing the last lunchbox when their daughter finally joins the family in the kitchen.  
“You better hurry up and eat your cereal, honey. The school bus gets here in 10 minutes. Locke stop that! If you’re finished eating, clean up your plate. Lincoln you too. Come on boys, help out a little.”

The two older boys stop messing around and finish their breakfast, while Lilly tries to empty her cereal bowl in record time. 

Link walks over to Rhett, finally done with the two younger boys. Lando and Shepard are ready for school, sitting at the end of the table talking excitedly together.

“Did you pack lunch for us too or did you wanna go grab a bite somewhere today?”

Rhett puts his arms around Link’s slender waist, “I thought we could eat at that new lunchroom down the street. Take you out on a little lunchdate?” He waggles his eyebrows at his smiling partner.

“How romantic of you Rhett.” Link stands on his tiptoes to press a sweet kiss to the bigger man’s lips. Behind him he hears a chorus of ‘Ughh, gross dad’ and lots of giggling from their kids.

“Okay okay, we get it! No mushy stuff in front of you little monsters, gosh!” Link looks up at Rhett with a silly smile on his face, while Rhett holds on.

Moving away and returning to the business of the day, he decides to go over their schedules.

“Lilly, Locke, Lincoln, you know that Chase is going to pick you up today right? Please show up on time, don’t make him wait for you while you play around like the last time! Lilly, please make sure your brothers behave in the car, Chase let’s them get way too wild and messy.” He gets a nod and a mocking “Yes sir!” from his three oldest children.

Turning to his husband he goes on with the schedule.

“Rhett you’re sure you have the time to pick up Shepard and Lando right? I won’t have the time today, I have that meeting with the accountant, but you are free around 3 right?”

Rhett walks over to the end of the table and puts his hands on both boys shoulders. 

“Yes sir! I will take care of these men!” Lando and Shepard erupt in giggles while looking at their dads.

Link feels himself smile at the sight, his sweet, tall husband with those giggling little boys makes his chest feel warm and fuzzy.

“Okay, ready for today then! Don’t forget your lunchboxes and be your mythical best today.” He winks at Rhett as everybody gets ready to start their day.

–

It’s one in the afternoon and they are working in silence at their facing desks. Rhett looks up from his research and looks over at a still engrossed Link.

Their little lunchdate had been a good time, sometimes Rhett was amazed that after all these years together they somehow still enjoyed spending their time together. They were never done talking, laughing and planning things to do together.

The love that Rhett felt for Link and their family was overwhelming sometimes, but the good kind of overwhelming He felt like his life was complete, like it couldn’t get any better.

While he was contemplating this he thought of something and after giving it some more thought Rhett spoke up.

“When was the last time we had sex?”

Link looks up with a confused look on his face. “What?” Rhett can see the slightly glazed look in his eyes that Link gets sometimes when staring at his screen for a long time.

“When was the last time we had sex? I can’t remember the last time we had sex together.” Rhett looks at Link with a frustrated frown on his face.

“What are talking about man? Just this morning I gave you a bj in the shower! You can’t have forgotten about it already. As I recall you were pretty enthusiastic about my oral abilities.”  
With that being said, Link turns his attention back to his computer screen, clearly dismissing Rhett and his question.

But one thing Rhett knows after so many years together, as friends, business partners and since last year husbands, is how to make his point to a dismissive Link.

He knows how be persistent, knows he has to keep on going to really drive his point home to Link.

“I’m not talking about bjs in the shower or a quick handjob under the covers, Link. When was the last time we had sex together? Real, taking time for each other, honest to God, love making.”

Link rolls his eyes at his words, but finally does turn his entire focus on Rhett. He puts his left hand under his chin, thinking back to the last time they had spend the night together making love.  
“Well, last thursday? No, we had that dinnermeeting thursday. Uhmm, Monday before that? No no, Shepard was sick and you stayed with him the whole night. The week before that? Oh my gosh no, you remember Lincoln walking in on us?! I am never more grateful for your insistence on taking it slow..”

Rhett remembers these nights, having a big family often meant there was little time for having languorous sexytimes. There were always at least one or two of their children around or some crises to avert. And with their busy work schedule also thrown in the mix, it really was difficult to remember the last time they had the house and the bed to their selves.

“I’m guessing you don’t count the quickie we had in the supply closet three weeks ago. You know, that Monday that everybody started a little later and we had the whole building to ourselves..” Link interrupts his thoughts and Rhett looks over at him while the memory plays in his head.

The two men lock heated gazes over their laptops. “I almost forgot.. That was hot. That was very good, yeah..” Rhett shakes his head, trying to get the nice and steamy images out of his mind.

“But it doesn’t really count no.. It’s not just penetrative sex man. I mean just taking our time, enjoying ourselves and not..”

“I certainly enjoyed myself!”

“Me too, babe, really enjoyed myself. But that’s not my point, you’re being obtuse. Don’t you get my point? Don’t you miss having real sex? Making love for a whole night instead of just something nice and quick?”

Rhett feels himself getting frustrated, he doesn’t understand why Link isn’t on the same page as him on this.

“Love.. I’m just teasing ya.” He looks up again, finds that Link stood up from his chair and walked over to his side of the desk. He opens his arms and beckons the smaller man to his lap. Link plops down a bit too hard and Rhett lets out a hard breath.

“You’re heavy, gosh!”

Link smacks his chest with mock outrage, but quickly winds his arms around his neck. Rhett leans forward and buries his face against Link’s neck and collarbones, breathing in deep the unique scent. It immediately comforts him, but also fills him with a small wisp of desire. The fire that Link started in him at their college days is still burning and going strong.

Link continues, absentmindedly petting the short hairs on the back of his head.

“Of course I miss a whole evening of lovemaking Rhett, I love making you all desperate for me. I miss going out together and flirting with you the whole evening, ending tangled together in bed. And waking up the next morning, ready to go again..”

Rhett felt the wisp of desire turn into something bigger at Link’s words. He mouths at Link’s sharp collarbone and kisses his way up the long neck before him.

Link squirms in his lap, losing his train of thought and the things he wants to say to answer Rhett’s question. Instead he loses himself in the pleasurable sensations of Rhett’s beard on his sensitive neck. Rhett grabs the skinny hips and presses them down on his excited lap.

A loud knock on the door interrupts them and Link scrambles away from the desk to stand near the window. Rhett slides his chair all the way to his desk, hiding the effects their little downtime had on his groin.

-

Stevie pokes her head around the opened door. “Ready to go boss? Looking forward to seeing Arnold again?” She smiles at her little joke, everybody knew Arnold the accountant was the most boring man in existence. But the man was a really good with numbers, so every 6 months or so Stevie and Link met up with him to sort out their business.

She senses tension in the room between her bosses. And when she really looks at the two men she notices they are acting awkward and facing weirdly away from each other.

“Everything okay here? Did I interrupt something? I could come back later, but we really need to get going soon..” She trails off, unsure of herself and the situation. Until both men erupt in giggles. Link starts and soon Rhett’s booming laugh joins his high pitched laughter.

The air in the room seems cleared and Stevie watches as her smaller boss walks over to his partner. He whispers something in his ear and gives him a light peck on the cheek.

She smiles back at Link’s smiling face when he walks over to her. He speaks over his shoulder, back to the still seated man who is staring lovingly at his leaving figure.

“You pick up Shepard and Lando, right? And I’ll see you all back home around 5?”

Stevie can see Rhett rolling his eyes at this. “Yes! You go have fun with Arnold! I’ll take care of everything in your absence. Bye Stevie.” With that Stevie and Link leave the office to go face their accountant.

-

They are tired and bored to death when they leave the building and step into Link’s car.

“How can it be only 3 hours later, I feel like we spend decades there. My God, that was tedious.” Stevie complains while settling on the passenger seat.

“I hope Cassie waited on me and didn’t walk Enzo already.. I really want to walk on the beach right now! I want to feel a little bit alive after that!”

Link laughs at Stevie’s words while navigating Los Angeles traffic. “You want me to drop you off home or at the studio? I’m heading back directly home so I can drop you off on the way if you want.”

“Home’s good, thanks Link.”

The rest of the ride is filled with lots of talk and laughs at Arnold the accountant’s expense. Link waves Stevie goodbye as she opens the door to her apartment and drives off returning to his own house.

He’s glad it was a Friday night, meaning they could sleep in a little tomorrow. Usually the kids entertain themselves for a bit while their daddies enjoy a bit of a lie in. Of course when you’re a parent a lie in means waking up at 8 instead of the usual 6.30. But it was still nice and right now Link was really looking forward to it.

He drives the car up the driveway and shuts down the engine. It was a little later than expected, but knowing Rhett dinner would not be on the table yet. Friday nights he usually took his time with cooking something special and with no school on Saturday they could all afford to eat a little later, pushing the bedtime a little ahead.

Link walks around back and opens the door. He expects to be greeted by the usual noise and overall wildness a house with 5 kids has almost all the time. Instead he finds the kitchen empty and the house eerily quiet.

Link steps in his own kitchen and looks around, confused by the difference from what the expected. “Rhett?” He feels himself getting a bit anxious, hoping nothing is wrong. Why else would his house be empty on a Friday night, right? He checks his phone, double-checking his messages for a explanation for the weird empty house.

He calls Rhett again, louder this time, but still no response. Walking to the stairs he hears a stumbling noise coming from their bedroom, followed by some muffled cursing.

“Rhett?” he calls again, still unsure of himself and his anxiety levels are dangerously high.

Link lets out a shaky laugh as Rhett’s head appears out their bedroom door. The floating head gives him a big grin. “You’re home! I’m almost ready, be right down in a minute!”

“Gosh Rhett! What the heck is going on man? Where is everybody? And what are you doing there, are you hiding something? Pffftt..”He takes a deep breath and lets it out through his nose, trying to calm down now that he knows nothing really bad is going on.

“Please go to the kitchen for a moment, love. I’ll explain everything to you, nothing’s wrong!” With that his head disappears back behind the closing door. Link stands a little dazed at the bottom of the stairs before listening to Rhett and going back to the kitchen.

When he sits down at the table he notices for the first time that the table is beautifully set up. In pairs of two their finest plates and silverware is laid down across from each other. A couple of wineglasses and a opened bottle of red wine stands to the side.

Link takes it all in with wide eyes. What is going on here? He feels confused and his brain doesn’t know how to deal with all the changed circumstances for the evening and come up with a logical conclusion.

-

Rhett walks in the kitchen, smiling as he sees Link sitting at the head of the table. He feels confident in his red and black outfit, sure that his romantic evening will work out perfectly. Now is the time to set out to Link his grand plan and how he worked his ass off to make it happen.

“Hey love..” He tips up Link’s chin with a finger and kisses him deeply. Rhett sets his tall body down in the chair to Link’s right.

“Rhett.. what is all this? Where are the kids?” He sees the confused look on Link’s face. Great! He could always count on Link not working out stuff like this, so he could have a dramatic reveal of his streak of brilliance this afternoon.

“After you left, I did some thinking. If we want to spend time together and have some quality time, If you know what I mean..” He grinned back at Link’s breathy laugh. 

“So.. I decided to make it happen. I called friends and neighbors and everybody helped with the kids. Lilly was more than happy to have a sleepover with Sarah tonight, Lincoln and Locke are at Brendan across the street and Kevin and Kate took the boys in. Good practice for them with the twins they’re expecting. Everybody’s taken care of and happy. Now it’s time for us! There’s a roast in the oven, it should be done in an hour or so..”

Before he could finish his sentence he was attacked by Link. The smaller man flung himself at Rhett and clambers on his lap. He puts his hands on Link’s back, trying to steady him before they both fell down to the ground. Link peppers his face with kisses, trying to speak while doing this.

“You.. kiss.. silly.. kiss., adorable.. kiss.. romantic.. kiss.. man.. kiss.” Link sat back a little, his hands framing Rhett’s face, looking down at him. “What did I do to deserve you? How can I be so lucky to have you as my own?”

Rhett looks up at a teary eyed Link and feels his own eyes water a little with the wave of emotion Link’s words bring him.

“I just love you Link, so so much.” He closes his eyes for a second and takes a deep breath, grounding himself. When he opens them again Link is looking down at him with a wicked grin on his face.

“There must be a way to thank you, my love. Surely we have some time before dinner’s ready..” He kisses Rhett fiercely and for a moment they are both lost in the passion of the kiss. Link leans back and stands up from his lap. Rhett takes Link’s outstretched hand and follows the love of his life up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is a repost from my Tumblr blog: imaginehimandhim.tumblr.com .  
> I decided to also upload my stories here, so I hope you like them.  
> If you have any suggestions/ ideas/ inspiration for me, please leave me a message on Tumblr!! I would totally love that!
> 
> Also: if you find any obvious or bad mistakes, please let me know. English is not my first language and I rely heavily on auto-correct while writing! I try to get them out before posting, but I know I don't always get them all.
> 
> Thanks! **Natas**


End file.
